Detheroc
The dreadlord of the Nathrezim, Detheroc, and his two brothers, Balnazzar and Varimathras, were left to watch over the Legion's holdings in Lordaeron when Archimonde and the main force of the Legion left for Kalimdor to deal with the fleeing orcs and humans, as well as the night elves who had defeated them in ages past. Biography .]] In the aftermath of the Third War Detheroc began to notice that much time had passed without hearing a word from Archimonde. One day, Arthas stormed into the palace and informed them that their Legion was defeated, and that their deaths would seal that fate. They were able to flee before he could strike. Hiding in Tirisfal Glades, they coerced Sylvanas into assisting them, and planned a coup to take back Lordaeron and rule the newly coined Plaguelands. Detheroc and his brothers assumed control of the Capital City and ambushed Arthas, but the resilient Death Knight battled his way through their forces and fled across the sea, to his master in Northrend. With Arthas gone, Detheroc and the other Dreadlords could concentrate their power in Lordaeron. When Varimathras asked Sylvanas to join their new order, she refused, butchered his forces, and turned him to her own side. Detheroc was not so easily defeated. He used his powers of domination to control the human general, Garithos, and when Sylvanas launched her next attack upon him, he turned Garithos and his forces loose on her. Now with Varimathras at her side, Sylvanas managed to keep Garithos at bay as she stormed into Detheroc's base and "tore him to bloody shreds" as Sylvanas put it. Arthas: Rise of the Lich King implied that Detheroc was the leader amongst the three Dreadlord Insurgents, being more powerful than both Balnazzar and Varimathras. Memorable Quotes *''It's been months since we last heard from Lord Archimonde. I grow tired of watching over these rotting undead! What are we still doing here?'' - to his brothers. *''The Legion may be defeated, but we are the Nathrezim! We'll not let some upstart human get the best of us! Arthas must fall!'' - to his brothers It is possible that his death was an illusion. Among all the dreadlords who were left in charge of Lordaeron, Detheroc appeared to have had the greatest psychic powers as he was able to enslave Garithos' forces with his telepathy alone. If Detheroc yet lives, he has shown no sign, hinting at a more covert scheme than Balnazzar's. However, it has not yet been revealed how Balnazzar survived his execution, so it's just as possible that Detheroc is indeed dead for good. Level 10 Detheroc Statistics in Warcraft III * 1150 HP (base same as a regular dreadlord) * 870 MP (base +45% more than a regular dreadlord) *44-54 hero melee damage (+ 5 Orb of Venom)(+9 Claws of Attack)(base same as a regular dreadlord) *6 hero armor (+2 item)(base same as a regular dreadlord) *Attributes **42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) **25 Agility (base same as a regular dreadlord) **58 Intelligence (base +45% more than a regular dreadlord) *Abilities **Carrion Swarm (multiple target damage in a line) **Sleep (incapacitates enemy) **Shadow Strike (instant damage, DoT and slows target) **Death and Decay (ranged AoE DoT that can also destroy trees) *Items(During Sylvanas battle with him in the campaign Legacy of the Damned - Dreadlord's Fall) **Orb of Venom **Claws of Attack +9 **Ring of Protection +2 In World of Warcraft *Detheroc is also a US Central Realm. *According to Eligor Dawnbringer, while inside Stratholme, he mentions Detheroc may be alive somewhere in the Twisting Nether. de:Detheroc es:Detheroc fr:Detheroc pl:Detheroc Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Nathrezim Kategooria:Historical necromancers Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters